Oh My God
by malloyfan
Summary: Stark naked and sore in Leo’s bed


Oh my god

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but they might have more fun with me!

Rating: R, unless you've got a vivid imagination then NC-17

AN: Takes place in the future, the day after the last day of the Administration.

Summary: Stark naked and sore in Leo's bed

* * *

Oh my god!! I just woke up in Leo's bed. Okay, I've woken up with Leo and even on his bed, but this morning I'm talking about waking IN Leo's bed. Stark naked and sore in Leo's bed. Well, apparently last night was not a dream. I mean I've had those sorts of dreams about Leo and I can tell you that I've never ended up naked and sore in his bed. Plus, those dreams have never ended with Leo snoring softly on my neck with his hands in some very wonderful places. Okay, let's push the thought of exactly where those hands are out of my mind for a minute and assess the situation.

First and foremost, we were both stone cold sober. Of course, Leo was sober and I'd decided that my memories of my last day in the White House were not going to be clouded by an alcoholic haze. So that can't an excuse for last night. Do I even want an excuse for last night? I mean it was amazing and something I wouldn't mind repeating.

God, the man has hands that just... wow... they just are amazing.

Okay, again not a good subject to be thinking about.

Let's see what happened last night. We were at the party for the President, I mean the Former President, on the farm. Leo and I ended up out on the porch about the same time last night. I think it was the first we'd been alone, since we started the turnover to the Hoynes administration. He'd greeted me so cheerfully you'd never know that the thing that he'd wanted his whole life just ended. He was laughing and joking and flirting. He was so freaking sexy.

Now how exactly did we end up in bed?

Hey, there may not be an alcoholic haze, but the sure is a sexual haze clouding my brain right now.

That's right. He asked me about my new job, the one I'd kinda lied about. Hey, I didn't leave the White House any more than he did. Besides, I really didn't think he'd decide to take a year off and stay here with the Bartlets. I mean, really, who wants to move in with their boss when the job is over? Okay stupid question, cause that is ALL I'm been thinking about for the last year or so. Anyway, I figured he'd start lecturing or good back into the public sector and we all know how that turned out the last time. It wasn't even two weeks, before se showed up at the Senator's office begging me to come work with him. I wonder what it is with Leo stealing people from Senators. I mean me and Josh and a couple of others, too. Okay, I'm veering off topic again, but he keeps moving his left hand in his sleep and it's making it very hard to concentrate.

So, we were on the porch, talking. Actually, he was yelling. He got a little pissed when I told him I turned down the job he lined up for me. Then he got a lot pissed when I told him I hadn't begun looking for a different one. I think it was my defense that may have thrown us both over the edge. After I told him I didn't want to work for anybody else, that I loved taking care of him and that I was going to miss him, he hugged me. Now, don't get me wrong he's hugged me before, but never during a fight. We fight well together, because we get this flirtatious passion going that normally we can keep in check, but when he hugged me that was it. We've always had an unspoken, unwritten rule: No touching during a fight. I think we both knew we'd probably end up jumping each other if we did. And last night the theory was proven correct. He hugged me and the gates of heaven flew open. Wow, I must be giddy to use such bad metaphors.

So, Leo hugged me.

Oops, I probably shouldn't have kissed his cheek. Hey, but who would have known that he was going to throw me against the pillar on the porch and do whatever the heck that was he did with his mouth. I mean it was suppose to be a kiss, but it was like no kiss I'd ever experienced before. There are 90 some different kind of kisses and I promise you this was like none of them. Being thrown against the pillar probably explains the pain in my shoulder. Unless that was from when we hit the door of the guest cottage. Or when we fell off the couch. Or when we hit the doorjamb to the bedroom. What can I say? Leo likes leverage when we kiss.

God, did I just say when we kiss? I guess we do kiss now. I wonder if he'll want to continue that trend.

Oh damn, the phone's ringing. It's one of those intercomy things, so it has to be somebody from the main house. Leo is awake now and answering the phone. I'm so pathetic, I actually whimpered when he pulled his arm away from my body. Oh great, I'm naked laying in bed with my former boss, who is also naked talking to his former boss, the former President. Not my dream for the first morning after.

What the hell?

Leo just told the President that we'd be late for breakfast this morning. I mean he didn't I or even a cryptic we, he just blurted out Margaret and I. Has the man gone insane? I mean the sex was good, alright fantastic, but did it really fry his brain? Now he's laughing. Just kill me now. He and the President are laughing and the President now knows that I'm in his bed.

I didn't even know my skin could turn that red color.

Real good, McGarry! Why don't you tell him I'm a freaking natural red head next?

He's off the phone and looking at me. I'm going to let him have it now. How could he tell...

Okay, maybe I'll tell him off later. His hand is doing that thing on my, damn in my, never mind.

What was I thinking about? I've no freaking idea cause his lips are working now.

I'm just going to... I'm just going to... Yeah, I'm just going to enjoy this morning and many mornings to come.


End file.
